Valtellina
Valtellina (ヴァルテッリーナ Vu~aruterrīna) is a valley in the Lombardy region of Northern Italy, bordering Switzerland. In past centuries it was a key alpine pass between Northern Italy and Germany and control of the Valtelline was much sought after, particularly during the Thirty Years War. Appearance She has a short brown hair, with a foulard on her head. She wears a maid dress similar to those of chibitalia, with a red scarf around his neck because in alps is cold. Finally she wears a long brown boots on the long black socks. Usually she is represented holding a microphone or a megaphone, because her brothers never listen to her, and be "heard" to them, she speak through it. Personality and Interests Since she lived in the mountains and left alone by the brothers, she has developed a rough and unpredictable personality. She does not know Italian well, and thanks to the conquests from France, Austria and Switzerland has developed a dialect mixture of French, German and Italian words, In fact, when she speaks, usually use dialect words to communicate. Her favourite dish is Pizzocheri. She's very courted by many countries for the lovely landscape the she has and for the many ski slopes that make tourists come from all over Europe. Lately she would to join brother Switzerland, because he has very bad relations with his brothers, but Veneziano doesn't want it because he loves her (course in the family context). Valtellina since childhood, has a strong and very masculine personality, because in addition to being a "Tomboy Girl" was also exchanged by her brothers (Switzerland and Veneziano) for a boy. Relationship﻿ North Italy Main article: North Italy '' She always bickering with his brother Veneziano, especially with regard to exploitation of her water, but also on many other topics. She often called her brother Veneziano '"Bauscia"' pronounced Ba-ü-sha (dialect word denoting a blowhard person, which was given by the inhabitants of Valtellina to the people live in Milano). Switzerland ''Main article: Switzerland She loves him, and he loves her. She calls him "'Fratello Adorato" '(to spite his brother Veneziano). She thinks that joining with him, would live a happier life, but don't know what think Switzerland of this yet. Once Switzerland tried to conquer Valtellina, but unfortunately was not successful because she was under the Austrian domain. Austria Main article: Austria '' She considers him a great liberator and friend. She was under the rule of Graubünden for over 200 years that they considered her second-class. So she implored Austria to expelled them from her territory in exchange for her annexation to the Austrian Empire. Hungary ''Main article: Hungary They are very good friends. For Valtellina she's like a sister, in fact, the dress she wears, it gave her when she was a kid. In addition to this also have many things in common, namely the fact they both sometimes rather impulsive and violent, and even during their childhood to be mistaken for males. France ''Main article: France '' She hate him. She belives, correctly, that is his fault if she now lives with the Italy Brothers. Trivia *She have a little red squirrel as a pet named Gervasio (like a patron sainth of Sondrio), It is a wine lover and her best friend too. *The birthdate give to Valtellina is the same as Italy Brothers because she isn't an independent nation, and therefore is part of the Italian Republic. *She has a weakness for dogs. Thoughts of the author ✖If you don't have the permission of the creator, DO NOT USE OR COPY THIS SUBJECT!✖ SumiSumiDance 13:29, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Category:Hetalia Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Europe Category:Italian territory Category:Lombardy